Love Me Back
by CorruptCreature
Summary: Set in the middle of book 2: What happens when Sokka admits his true feelings to the one person he isn't supposed to, and how will it affect the gang in general? SokkaXKatara Warning: Incest, don't like it, don't read it!
1. Hidden Curse

If I Fail

Love Me Back

Chapter 1

Hidden Curse

I thought about why I felt this way forever, ever since I could remember really. I couldn't get her out of my head though, she was all I thought about and when I tried to put my mind on something else, her image would come back at me and push everything else out with such force that it hurt, and I would drop to my knees in pain from the throbbing of my head.

I thought of it as a curse and truly that's what it was. I didn't know what to do about it until now. 'I love my sister' I said to myself as I walked toward where she stood, practicing her waterbending beside a stream in her under garment wraps.

"Katara?" I called softly so as not to startle her. She turned to look at my as if in slow motion, first her legs turned to face me then her belly and chest and finally her head with that sun kissed tan that was so familiar it seemed like something I had seen, but never really appreciated until now.

Then she came toward me and I couldn't help but stare at the way she moved, like she glided effortlessly over the surface of the earth, not really touching it. I then felt my face contort into a kind of guilt-ridden smile as I looked and appreciated all of my sister's magnificence.

"Sokka, what is it?" I wanted to cry, she was so beautiful and ghost like in the way she moved, how her hair draped over her shoulders but she was the one person I couldn't have.

I dropped to my knees and held out my hands to her as if I were begging, "I love you Katara." I spoke weakly, struggling to take it back and wishing I hadn't said it.

"Of course you do Sokka." Katara gave me a tender smile, picked me up by my shoulders and put me on my feet. "You're my brother and-." Part of me didn't want to explain further, but the other part that loved her more than anything couldn't bear to keep her in the dark. "You don't understand." I interrupted despairingly.

"I love you more than that." She looked at m with kind eyes still; I spoke again thinking she still didn't get it. "I'm in love with you Katara." She stood up quickly and took a step back. I followed her lead and didn't look away from her face for a second, I felt like if I looked away she would fade away and never come back to grace my eyes again.

"Sokka I…" she looked panicked, as if she was a cornered gopher-rabbit looking for an escape, I could see she was searching for the right words.

"I'm your sister and…it's not right." She spoke firmly, as if she disciplining a small child.

"Please don't hate me." I reached out and tried to take her hand in mine but she withdrew it quickly and put her opposite hand over the forearm as if she was stung by something, she looked forlorn but I could make out that her head was telling her still that this whole thing was wrong.

She shook her head lightly. "No." She sounded as if she was about to cry.

"Katara please." I pleaded.

"I have to go train with Aang." She interjected and turned and ran into the mix of trees and brush back to camp, I heard her sobs, which slowly got more distant. I felt the need to say something as I heard her in the distance. "I'm sorry." I didn't know whether I was apologizing to her or to myself for the way I felt. It was ironic in a way, I was feeling guilty for feeling something more than I was supposed to, for the one person that I myself was supposed to protect.


	2. Who Are You?

**A/N: Thanks for your patience guys, I'll update again soon! I seem to have stumbled onto a question of morality for most people with this fic, my response is "Good for you!" Not to sound rude or anything but the fact that people aren't able to voice their opinions without something really drastic happening is inherently is true. So the fact that I'm saying this to those that have moral problems with my work is kind of a moot point, and sort of pointless in a way because the fic itself is a drastic event for some people, regrettably so. But i've said my two cents and am just going to let those that want to enjoy the fic, enjoy it.**

Chapter 2  
Who Are You?

"Aang, can I talk to you?" It was the day after I told Katara about how I felt, and had wanted to question Aang about whether she told him or not.

"Hey Sokka." Before I knew it Aang had dropped the large boulder that he was practicing his earthbending with on my foot. "OWW!"

"Sorry!" Aang said immediately as he bended the stone off my now swollen and bruised foot.

"It happens a lot." I said bitterly rubbing my toes.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Aang said overly cheery. I stumbled a bit as I heard his tone. He knew.

"I wanted to let you know that even though I have feelings for Katara, it doesn't change anything." I tried to sound consoling, but it didn't work.

"Then why are we talking about it?" Aang sounded bitter now, and slightly annoyed. "You knew all along how I felt about her, and what about Toph?"

"What about her?" I asked a little confused.

"Have you seen how she acts around you?" Which was basically code for you're an idiot.

"No, I was blinded by-"

"Your love for your own sister?" Aang shot back angrily. "Are you hearing yourself?" Leaves began to swirl in an updraft and Aang's eyes and Tattoos started to glow "You went after Katara, knowing how I felt about her, knowing what it would do to me, and knowing that I would do anything to protect her!" with a sharp gust of wind Aang staff jumped off the ground and into his hands, he took a battle stance.

"Aang…I'm sorry, what else can I do or say?" Sokka said in a panicked voice.

"You can be destroyed." He said coldly. Aang then extended his arm into a palm strike, bringing with it a gust of wind that knocked me off my feet and made me fly backwards into a nearby tree. A water whip then came seemingly from nowhere and smacked Aang on his cheek, bringing him back to his normal state but not lessening his anger. Katara then came out from behind a tree, carrying her waterskin at her side, poised and ready to do its job.

"Aang leave him alone." She stated. She walked up to him and stood about a foot away.

"He needs to understand that it's wrong Katara." Aang told her, his voice sounded hurt and he seemed depraved of a need to squeeze the life out of me.

"What he needs is to not be judged, he's human after all, I have a theory." Katara explained she was calm and seemed to me to be over the shock of my confession. She sighed and continued. " All this really is, is sexual tension I'm not comfortable with it but I think in…kissing him, it will get it out of his system." Aang face seemed calm at first and then slowly contorted into a disgusted cringe, but I couldn't believe my ears.

"I can't believe your okay with this, there has to be another way!" Aang's mouth caught up with his words, which flew out of his mouth in protest.

"This is the only thing I could think of, and everything else I thought of didn't make any sense." Katara smiled and shrugged innocently.

She then turned and looked at me. "Sokka-" I knew exactly why she called my name and before she even got to finish her sentence I ran over and our noses almost touched.

"Dork!" I heard Toph yell from the top of a nearby boulder. My heart sank, as I knew she had heard the whole plan. I had hurt her, and she was responding the only way she knew how. Now she was going to watch just to torture me. Katara's head spun in the Earthbender's direction.

"Shut up Toph!" Katara commanded.

"No." I responded. Katara then faced me again, a worried look on her face "Its okay, let her watch." Katara then leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, innocent and nothing more. "What was that?" I asked her, she looked shocked.

"A kiss." She said dryly.

"No it wasn't, that was like getting a kiss on the cheek from Gran Gran!" I retorted trying to understand why she was holding back.

"You're my brother!" She shot back as if she didn't believe what she was hearing.

"Come on Katara, he wants it, so give it to him!" Toph shouted with cupped hands over her mouth. "Show him that womanly power of yours!"

"Fine!" Katara shouted back, she turned back to face me. She then brushed back the flyaway strands of hair with her hands, sighed, and lifted her hand and ran it over cheek gently. I then leaned in and kissed her, and it was the most incredible feeling I ever experienced. A moan escaped her lips and she pressed harder, 'Was she beginning to like it?' I asked slightly surprised.

My hands began exploring the contours of her shoulders and arms, then lower, to the small of her back and hips. She stopped me there, and broke off slowly almost hesitantly as she could barely allow herself to take her hands away from my neck, which she began scratching lightly with her nails when I went down to her hips. We stood there staring at each other; no one said a word. I looked around and Aang was looking at Katara accusingly, as if she was an experiment to be studied.

"I didn't enjoy it!" Katara yelled suddenly in Aang's direction, Aang walked out of sight with a disgusted look on his face; presumably back to camp.

"He never said you did." Toph replied, she then went running off after Aang.

"I didn't mean to hurt him." I said quietly, feeling like a complete idiot.

"What did you expect would happen?" Katara questioned her brother coldly.

"Why are you mad at me the kiss was your idea?"

"I didn't ask for you to feel this way about me." She hissed quietly.

"Why not? I noticed that you actually did enjoy it." Sokka said vengefully.

"Shut up." Katara raised her voice a little as if it wasn't the first time she said it.

"Maybe you do feel the same way about me, you never gave Aang any attention whatsoever. Can you tell me why?"

"Shut up!" She yelled firmly, as if it was a final warning.

"Admit it, you felt my breath on your neck when I kissed you, and it got you hot!" Katara's eyes then went wide; she slapped me as hard as she could across the face, knocking me to the ground.

I rubbed his cheek tenderly glared at my sister, feeling betrayed and thought above all people, she would understand. "Are you happy now, is this what you wanted?" I asked her dusting off my now skinned and bloody hands.

"You think I wanted this, of course not!" She turned awa "I just fell in love with my brother, and he suddenly tells me he feels the same way!" Katara screamed sarcastically.

"Katara, why didn't you tell me?" I asked in disbelief. She sat beside me on the ground hugging her knees to her chest.

"I thought you'd hate me." Katara addressed her feet weakly, she didn't look at me, and I didn't blame her.

"Katara, even if I didn't feel the same way, your still my sister, and even when something looks bad, I would never be mad enough to never speak to you again or something." I hugged her cloistered form and smiled even, hoping she would turn and look at me. She did, and leaned suddenly, and at that moment every inhibition was discarded, and I just went with what I felt.

As my lips touched hers I felt the hand on my back pull me closer to her, her hair teased me with its smell of lilies as it brushed against the side of my face. My hands began exploring her hips again as left off, every detail of her was fascinating to me. I couldn't stop myself as my hands crossed to her stomach, I barely grazed the tips of my fingers over the flesh that greeted them, it was the combination of the kiss and this that made me now drunk with admiration and love for this woman that seemed to be my sister… 'Was she still my sister?' I wondered. My thought seemed to kill the mood and she had picked up on it.

"What's wrong?" I asked comfortably as I could without the whole picture of my sister being underneath me in a very compromising position overwhelming my mind and morals.

"It's just." She turned on her side, looking now very uninviting with a deep thought look on her face, not looking at me. "What makes what we're doing right?" It was a good question, one I don't think I asked myself, and should have back when I was ten years old. I had an answer; I took her hand in mine and held it gently. "Just this." I told her with a smile. She laughed a little at me.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" She asked still giggling. I kissed her lightly again.

"I honestly don't know, I guess its just there." I gave one look at her and smiled deviously. "At least if people think we're evil, we can be evil together." I shrugged innocently.

"Okay stop." Katara commanded half seriously trying to suppress her laughter.

"When I think of love I think of us." I told her teasingly.

"You're pushing it." Katara replied wearily.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." I told her kindly, she gave me a quick hug I began to tickle her and she laughed. After we both were exhausted from wrestling around. We rested in each other's arms for a while before Katara asked softly as if she was half asleep. "Should we go, its getting dark?" I took her hand, and helped her to her feet as I got up myself.

"Do you think they're going to be mad?" I asked her simply as we walked back to camp in the growing darkness. The lightning bugs gave an ambience to the whole scene, and gave me the bigger picture of everything, but Aang and Toph's reactions were beyond me. Katara sighed heavily, like she didn't really know either. "I don't know what's going to happen, I didn't even see this coming." Suddenly the darkness of the night seemed eerily fitting for us to be walking back to camp.


	3. What Matters Most?

**A/N: Just so everyone knows, this is the end of this fic in of itself. But there will be sequel, but I'm working currently, on a very big fic... lets just say HUGE... yes HUGE is a good word. Anyway you get the idea guys, but i'm looking forward to force feed you more incest glazed goodness. But until then R&R please. :)**

No one talked much the next morning when we were packing up camp, the only two of the group he greeted at all in the morning were Appa and Momo. I couldn't blame him, what hung in the air was like having everything showing on the outside, being as vulnerable as I could just to tell Aang and Toph I was sorry.

Toph came up to me as I was rolling up my sleeping bag.

"So…" Toph began through gritted teeth. "Did you two have a good time last night?" I didn't think it was possible, but Toph's voice had both loathing and jealousy within it.

"What are you talking about Toph?" I replied wearily, trying to shake her off like an overly needy toddler.

"We got lost Toph." Katara called from the side as she was thrown any remnants of the fire into the nearby brush. Toph turned and with a crumpled brow asked. "Even with Aang airbending a straight path through the trees back to camp?" Katara was being challenged and she knew it.

"It was dark." Katara shot back firmly as if she had ended the conversation.

"Leave it alone Toph." Aang's voice said coldly seemingly coming from nowhere. Everyone turned and looked at Aang, there was no telling what he would do after yesterday with Sokka, so everyone, including Toph, was on his or her guard. "We all know where her allegiances lie now." Aang didn't look up from Appa's reigns that he was preoccupying himself trying to get the whole apparatus to sit square on the sky bison's head.

" Don't talk to my sister like that Aang!" I snapped at him suddenly. "I don't care how many elements you can bend!" I started breathing heavy and Katara put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

Aang stood up and turned to face the three of us. "Don't tell me how to talk to my waterbending teacher." And just like that, the web of friendship between us was demolished.

"Aang." Katara began, to get his attention. "Am I just a teacher to you now? Are you going to throw away our friendship, never mind our…relationship. But how can you have nothing left in your heart for me?" I never heard Katara talk to him this way, and now I could tell this wasn't my or Toph's battle anymore (if it ever was to begin with). This was strictly between them and they needed to work it out.

"All I've done is protect you!" I could tell Aang was starting to feel as if he was being attacked.

"But I'm not the one who won't admit their feelings for the person they love, and then be jealous when they... when they become happy with  
someone else!" Katara stammered now fighting back tears. Katara had always told me that Aang needed something to reflect upon when it came to matters of the heart.  
I think she finally had what she wanted.

Aang just turned to face us, his face seemed to be tired and his body beaten, as if he had just gone toe to toe with Azula. His eyes reflected a great sadness, as if he was experiencing the sadness of all the past avatars in the most difficult times of their lives at once. He laid his staff to the ground. He spoke in reflection with a heavy and thoughtful tone of voice, not in spontaneity as he usually did. "I'm sorry for everything, one of my greatest faults I think is acceptance of things that are out of my control. And because I'm supposed to be the avatar and just make everything stable and peaceful, when it doesn't happen I get angry. But with this I think I may have overreacted and for that I'm sorry. I was so caught up in my own feelings about Katara and I being together that I didn't ask myself if this." He gestured to Katara now hanging on my arm. "Is what would make her happy." Aang continued, he smiled warmly at me and put out his arm, offering it in a water tribe handshake.

"Apology accepted Aang." I took his arm in friendship. Katara walked over and hugged him. Now I felt that the air was cleared now and that we were all closer because of it.  
And as we did our final packing up for the migration flight, I had an epiphany that it doesn't really mater who you love as long as you really love them, because if love were  
a person I don't think that person would discriminate with who it loved or didn't love, it would just love without question.

(End)


End file.
